Sun's Shadow Rewrite
by finch6
Summary: A fanfiction rewrite from Wattpad but with my own twists. gajevy I'm terrible with summaries so y'all have to just read it.
1. The Meeting

The Sun's Shadow Redo

Chapter 1

Levy POV

It was a normal day for me as I watched from afar the people going to Lu-chan's temple and praising her for just existing while I go to try and fix my temple's roof with yet another wooden slab. I glare back over at Lu-chan's temple as the sun had practically made it glow. It's ALWAYS TAKEN CARE OF. I feel tears well up in my eyes.

After I fix it temporarily, I see Jet and Droy come down the path towards my temple I make sure I'm not seen on the roof and I'm back in my main room. I do a 3 2 1 and income Jet and Droy come in.

"Levy! Can we come in?" Jet called his head poked into the room. I put up a fake smile before he saw my frown. I nod as they come in. They come bounding in like excited puppies.

"Hi, guys. What's up?" I ask as I try to get up to get them something to drink. However Jet is faster and he gets 3 cups of Kiwi juices and hands them out. I inwardly frown as he sits me down on the softest chair I have.

"Levy you don't have to serve us, you're way too delicate to do that, " Jet tells me as he and Droy smile and then they start complimenting me for being so cute and then start fighting over who I'd choose over the other. I start to tune them out as I began to think about his words of me being too delicate to do anything.

I felt so trapped here that I stand up and turn to look at the still arguing guys. I clear my throat and they stopped their argument.

"Jet and Droy, while I know that you care about me enough to try and stop me from doing things so I don't injure myself, I must ask you guys to stop coddling me. I am not some helpless little girl. Now if you may excuse me, I'm going for a walk. I need some time alone to prepare for the festival next week, " Levy told her friends as she left the cottage like a temple and fled into the forest.

She ran through the forest until she was at a small cave. She entered it and collected some of her precious moonstones that she hid there. Then she decided to stroll back.

However, on the way back, she was caught in an illegal hunting trap. Immediately she screamed for help that probably wasn't coming. Suddenly, a group of bandits popped out of the surrounding trees.

"Well, it isn't the little moon wench? Catch of the day. I have a feeling that if we hold you for ransom, your precious kingdom will pay to get their moon maiden back, " the lead bandit sneers as he throws a dagger at a support rope. I feel myself fall as the net fell to the ground. I am then dragged out of it and my arms are tied behind my back. They try pushing me forward towards one of their horses, but I refuse to move. They try shoving me forward but then I end up falling. The leader then picks me up by my arm and starts dragging me to his horse. Right, when he was going to put me on his stallion, a group of soldiers comes across the clearing we are in.

"Drop the moon goddess, in the name of King of the Shadowlands, " an exceed calls out to the bandits. The soldiers wait cautiously for the bandit's answer. Then the lead bandit puts a dagger to my neck.

"Unless you want the moon maiden to get her neck slit, I'd stay put, " The leader sneers as he puts the dagger closer to my neck. I lean forward and bite his arm and in anger, he shoves me to the ground.

Before he can react, an iron dagger is thrown at him and the lead bandit jumps away as another soldier helps me on my feet and leads me away from the fight. The lead bandit tries to stop him but the exceed holds him off.

After a while, the bandits are in custody of the soldiers from the Shadowlands. I am untied and ungagged. The soldier that held off the leader was the king of the Shadowlands' personal knight. Turns out the soldier who got me away from my captors was the king himself. He was a tall man with long black hair with ruby red eyes. He cared for my rope burns and bruises from the bandits' attempt of taking me hostage. That is more than I'd get if i had tripped and twisted my ankle. The king of the Shadowlands actually talked to me, and not like I was a shadow of the sun but like an actual person. It feels so good, I can't stop myself from tears forming in my eyes.

Flashback

"Hey lass, you okay? Do you need medical attention?" the black haired man asked as he untied my arms from behind my back. I rubbed my sore wrists.

"I'll be fine once I get back to the temple. Thank you, for the rescue. If you hadn't come when you had, they would've tried holding me for ransom, though like anyone from this kingdom would've noticed me even being there, " I say as put my arms to my sides and I sit on a large rock. He cocks an eyebrow as I look at the ground.

"What do you mean by that?" he asks as he sits next to me.

"Well besides 3 people, no one bothers to try to even talk to me. And when one of them do, it's about how great Prince Natsu is and how everything is so wonderful. The other two treat me like I'm a child instead of a normal person. This is the first actual conversation I'd had in years that didn't involve Prince Natsu or me being too delicate, " I explain as he widens his eyes at my tone. "Not only that but every year when at different festivals no one but the three mentioned remembers my name. Hell, the prince of this kingdom can't remember my name so he comes up with one every damn year, " I add in a sad tone. I feel tears well up in my eyes, but this time I can't push them back. The man who I was sitting with then took me in his arms and held me in a supporting way. I pull out of it after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry to hear about all that, those bastards should treat you with a whole lot more respect than what they show. Hell if you were in the Shadowlands, you'd get a lot more respect and I have a feeling, you'd be so much happier there than you are here, that's for damn sure, " he tells me as he gave my hand a supportive squeeze as he releases it. We gaze into each other's eyes as if the moment won't end if we do this.

"Your Highness, the bandits have been apprehended. Is the moon goddess alright?" the exceed from before asks, as he, the other soldiers, and the bound bandits come into the clearing that I had been sitting in. I look wide-eyed at the soldier sitting with me.

"Your Highness? Wait that must mean you are the king of the Shadowlands, King Gajeel Redfox!" I gasp as I feel my face turn red in embarrassment. "Oh my gosh, I feel so embarrassed! I just told you my sob story you probably didn't want to here, and I haven't even told you what my name is, " I add on as I put my hands on my face.

"Well no time like the present, right Shortstuff?" King Gajeel chuckled at my facial expression turning from shocked to annoyed.

"I'm Levy McGarden, please do not call me by that type of nicknames, " I respond as sweetly as I can.

"Well, Levy, I hope to see you at the festival and maybe we can have some time together before it and during it, " Gajeel responds as he helps me up and then offers me a ride back to my temple. I nod as he helps me mount his horse so that I sat in right in front of him. When we arrive at the temple, it attracts Lucy away from her swarms of admirers.

"Levy why are you on that brute's horse? Also, where have you been? I needed help picking out my dress for next week's festival, " Lucy rudely asked as I jumped off the saddle and land on my feet.

"Lucy, stop making assumptions on someone like that, this man is the special guest that Prince Natsu invited to the festival! This man is King Gajeel and his personal guards and advisors, you shouldn't be so rude, " I remark before Lily, the exceed, could defend his king. Lucy pales as she realizes that she made a mistake and at how I wasn't my normal pliable and demure self.

"Well sorry for being worried about the festival and most of all you. If you don't want to help me and choose complete strangers over your best friend, that's all on you, " Lucy grumbled and then stormed off to her temple where her followers swarmed her. I sighed as I turned back to find Gajeel waiting as he sends his posse off. He dismounts from his horse and leads his horse after me.

When we get to my home, Gajeel is growling at the sad excuse for a temple I have. I open the door and he was got even angrier at how the condition of the temple was kept, comparing it to the sun temple.

"It isn't much, but it's home. And while it's not what Lu-chan has, it's enough, " I say before he starts having a tantrum. He gives me a look as I roll my eyes. I get two cups I made myself and pour in some wine into them. I walk back into the living room to find Gajeel looking at my attempt to patching up the roof. I clear my throat and looks at me.

"What happened to your roof?" Gajeel growled out.

"A couple of years ago, some of Lucy's super crazed followers decided that I needed to be punished for the eclipse that happens every year. So they ransacked the temple of anything they thought was valuable. The spot where I had they're used to be a beautiful moon stained glass window and they outright shattered it, " Levy whimpered as she handed Gajeel his glass of wine. He takes it and they sit on Levy's loveseat.

"So what happened to the thieves that pillaged your home?" Gajeel asked after he took a large gulp from his cup.

"They were asked to retrieve my stolen things but they had destroyed them. So they were imprisoned for about 5 months and then they were released. The only reason they were released is because of their family being able to pay their way out, " I squeak out as I take another small sip. I turn to look at Gajeel to find him almost breaking the cup in his hand. I reach out and take his hand. He looks at me and sighs while he puts his cup on the small table in front of us.

"How do you put up with this treatment?" Gajeel asked as his eyes pierced my soul.

"I honestly just don't think on it much, because it doesn't change the neglect. Anyone with eyes can see that this temple is in such disrepair. However they are blinded by the sun, " I gritted out. He then took my hands into his gently.

"Levy, I want ask you something. Would you allow me to court you for a time? If you say yes, you'd have to come with me to the Shadowlands, but I firmly believe you'd be much happier there, " Gajeel asked me as we started into each other's eyes. I immediately blush, after all it isn't everyday a king is asking to court you, " he asks looking right at me.

"I would love to be courted by you, your majesty, but I don't think Prince Natsu would be happy if I had just left. Same with Lucy, " I reply while sighing sadly.

"It's not up to them, and seeing as the people here don't pay the proper homage to you, its not like they'll notice, " Gajeel countered as he took my hands. I looked into his eyes and nodded. He grinned and lifted me up and spun me around the room. I giggled as he sat me down. "Levy I have to go to the castle before Lily comes looking for me," Gajeel told me as he took my hand and kissed it gently.

"See you at the festival!" I say as he leaves my sight. He smiles and waves as he gets back on his horse.

End of chapter 1

Hey Readers,

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Hope to have more out soon. I am taking a poll to see who should be our main antagonist, Acnologia or Ivan! Please comment or message me to let me know what you think.

Later Taters,

Finch6


	2. Whenthetruthbecomestoomuch

**Hey readers it has been a while, sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 2: when the truth becomes too much! Enjoy**

**Finch6**

Chapter 2

Time skip 1 week

Levy's POV

As I pull out my outfit for the festival, I look at its beauty. It took a while for me to make it and it was far more glamorous than what I normally wore but I wanted to try and pull myself out of Lucy's shadow and secretly try to catch Gajeel's eye at it. I put it on and look in my mirror I normally avoided but I couldn't help it.

Time skip 1 hour:

As I head into the entrance chamber, I see Lucy and Natsu talking in hushed tones. I cough to get their attention. They both blush as they realize I was here.

"Levy! I didn't notice you come in. I love your dress, did your followers give it to you?" Lucy asks as she unintentionally reminds me of her ignorance and my lack of followers. I inwardly roll my eyes as I shake my head.

"I'll take a guess yours was though," I bit back as she looks once again shocked that I am being not my usual self but even a trained dog bites back after a lot of abuse and neglect. Lucy just beams as she nods assent. She wonders why Lucy is upset over the blonde stereotype. She thinks that she knows everything yet she is oblivious to her best friend's pain.

"Anyways now that you are here, we can head up to the stage," Natsu said impatiently as he shifts from one foot to another. We walk over to the stage where Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel's and my thrones stood. Natsu and Lucy's thrones were extremely ornate while my throne was a pale silvery color that had little decoration. Gajeel's throne was a set of different blacks and dark tones of blues, purples, and greens. Natsu's throne was in the center, then on his right was Lucy, on his left was Gajeel's throne and on the other side of Gajeel was my throne. We sat at our given areas as the crowd quieted at our signal of the beginning of the festival.

"Welcome my people to the Eclipse Festival! During tonight we remember how the sun is shaded by the moon and it returns to give us light to continue our days in the light. We also use this time to appreciate the energy giving of the night. Unfortunately, King Igneel could not be here as he was kept by matters of the state, but I am here in his stead to make sure this night goes according to plan," Natsu announces to the waiting crowd. Unknown to the crowd, King Igneel wasn't there because he was very ill but was hidden so that it would hopefully keep out enemies of the state.

"Now for the customary introductions, as always we have the lovely and grand goddess of the sun: Lucy Heartfelia! Our little moon goddess: Laura McFarland, and one of our more powerful allies, King Gajeel Redfox!" Natsu continued with a flourish. Naturally Lucy gets the description of lovely as if I'm not any of those things. Gajeel, seeing my distress, squeezes my hand and holds it gently. I smiled softly, and completely ignore Natsu saying more pleasantries. Then the dance floor is opened to everyone. Naturally, almost everyone flocks over to Lucy and I look to see Gajeel standing before me.

"Gajeel, do wish to dance?" I ask nervously, rubbing my hands on my dress.

"Yes, unless you are alright me devouring you with my eyes while you just sit there," Gajeel snickers as I feel my face heat up with a blush. He just laughs as he leads me to the dance floor. As we dance to the music, I feel myself falling deeper and deeper entranced with this paragon of what I want in someone, yet it's even more than I had ever dreamed I'd get in life.

"Levy, are you alright, you haven't spoken at all," Gajeel asks as he holds me close.

"I'm actually a lot better now than I have been in a long time. Normally during festivals, no one talks to me, let alone pays much attention to me, so I'm just sitting the whole time," I tell him, letting him hold me as the dance finishes. As soon as the next dance was starting, I let Gajeel lead me away to the nearby balcony. He closed the balcony door behind him.

"Levy, are you happy with me?" Gajeel asks me softly, as if this little moment together was a dream come true. He, to me, was a bona fide paragon of I'd been dreaming of. He, to me, was a bona fide paragon of I'd been dreaming of.

"Yes, I am. I just wish it could be like this all of the time," I sigh longingly as I look down at the grounds, imagining in my mind what could never happen, me being out of Lucy's shadow. Just a ghost of what a normal person is supposed to be not some harrowing ghost of myself.

"But, what?" he asks as he takes my hand. He looks nervous, as if what I'm about to tell him would hurt him as much as its killing me right now.

"Its just, Natsu would never allow me to go, not to mention Lucy!" I exclaim as I feel tears begin to run down my face. Gajeel's eyes widen at my realization.

"Do you think I'd let Natsu stop me?" He says as he holds me in his arms. I continue to cry until he pulls me out of his chest gently and suddenly kisses me.(AN: YES Gajevy!) he continues to kiss me as I just feel my doubts of our relationship vanish. We continue to kiss until we need to breath when small quick breaths do not satisfy our lungs. "I don't care what Natsu or Lucy, or even Igneel himself have to say about us. The only opinion, other than my own that I truly care about is yours," Gajeel murmurs as he tucks a lock of my hair behind my ear. After a while we head back into the ballroom, we instantly find an annoyed Natsu and a livid Lucy. I stopped walking in shock at how it was directed at me. Normally, they are either happy and oblivious or just oblivious in general.

"Hey Lucy, Natsu, what's wrong?" I ask cautiously as they continue to give hateful looks at the two of us.

"What's wrong is that my so called best friend ditched me to be with some stranger she met the week before and has stopped her from actually hanging out with me!" Lucy shieked as I widen my eyes in surprise. Gajeel gripped my hand, for he probably noticed my shock to Lucy's accusation and wanted to give me some support.

"Lucy, I have never stopped being your friend, but as much as I love chatting with you, you never let me actually talk about things other how great your life is or on Natsu," I reasoned calmly, trying to explain how she wasn't being fair, but she just gasped and frowned at me.

"As much as I love to watch Levy give the much needed talk of not being a selfish child, I need to interrupt and ask you for your blessing on letting me taking Levy to my kingdom, so i can court her properly while being able to run my kingdom," Gajeel interrupts Lucy as she is about to protest. Natsu and Lucy both look shocked as he wraps an arm around my waist.

"Are you serious? Of course not! Levy isn't going! She has a life here and responsibilities here!" Lucy shrieks, getting everyone's attention. I roll my eyes at her over dramatic actions.

"Oh really? What I can tell her life here is a mix of being ignored while dealing with a loud mouth shrew and her pink haired master who treat her like she doesn't have an opinion. Not to mention Levy's temple is little more than a muddy shack, compared to the palace Lucy has. Or how about how some of Lucy's more devout followers raided Levy's home and destroyed part of the roof. Or how because you ignore her so much, she nearly got herself kidnapped!" Gajeel taunted Natsu and Lucy, while his tone getting louder and louder, until it was all but a roar. I looked at him in shock for he had never yelled while I was around. Much less snap at anyone.

"Excuse me? If Levy had a problem going on, she would have said something, you overgrown bean pole!" Lucy screeched. "Right Levy?" she looks at me, with pleading eyes asking me to agree with her and have her not be wrong about what was right in front of her. Unfortunately for her, the I couldn't just nod my head this time.

"Lucy, I can't that I ever wanted to be a doormat to everyone. Maybe in your perfect little world, I was happy, but here in reality, I was never truly myself," I say to her trying to let her know that I was never happy being some doormat. But I never would have guessed she would do what she did next. I felt her grab my wrist and she tries to pull me away from Gajeel, but he ends up roughly removing me from her harsh grip.

"if you think that Levy will stay with you when you all but treat her either like a doormat or like a prisoner, you are mistaken. I intend to have Levy join me in the Shadowlands to finish our courtship. If she chooses to stay, that's her decision. Hopefully, if she does and we are content with each other, we will wed. You do not have a say in her life. Am I making myself clear?" Gajeel growled at Lucy as he stood protectively in front of me.

"Levy is still our representative for the moon, she has responsibilities here that need to be done!" Natsu practically yelled. Now, the whole ballroom was paying attention to this argument. Lucy looked like she was going to ball her eyes out while Natsu settled on unbridled fury.

"Then maybe, I shouldn't have been made the goddess of the moon, but guess what? I am and ever since that happened, I'm always been kept away, or placed in the shadow of the sun goddess! Tell me, do you think I want to be told that I'm not as deserving as her, or how I'm not beautiful or charming enough? If so, you are lying to yourself!" I snap at Lucy and I decide to just leave after this.

I make it out of the castle long enough to start to make my way home, only to find Gajeel waiting for me with his horse and Lily waiting with another horse as well. They seemed to be arguing over something. I try to sneak up and all I hear is if whether or not its time or not. I try to sneak around and head inside but I step on a twig and it cracks for all around to hear my terrible attempt of sneaking around someone.

"Levy?" Gajeel asks as he notices me trying to sneak off. I try to hide behind a tree but he already had seen her try to slip away. I head back around it to face them, but I look away in shame of getting caught.

"Gajeel, I'll stay within hearing distance but please just think about what I've said. They would know if you did the plan now, despite the levels of intelligence they have," Lily tells Gajeel as he mounts his horse and rides back to the castle.

"What is this plan of yours that Lily and you were talking about? Is it about us?" I ask as I walk towards him. He nods as he takes my hand and leads me to his horse. "Where are you taking me?" I ask nervously as he places me on the back of it.

"Back to the temple, its dark out and I don't want you to get hurt," he tells me as he mounts his horse behind me. He almost immediately got his horse cantering to my home. On the way home, I had just been clutching him as we sped home on a faster than normal pace.

"So what now? Am I going with you or not?" I ask him as he places me on my feet. He nods as we head into my house. I led him to where my chambers were and he had packed 2 changes of clothes into a bag of his then he took some ashy rags that resemble some of my clothes and places them there. He then put the bag in his own bag in a hidden pocked. During this I am writing a message for Lucy, letting her know what I've been feeling for the longest time. /Author's Note: I am not writing this out now this will be in the next chapter/ I stick it under my pillow on my bed and head back out to Gajeel.

"Are ya ready to go?" Gajeel asks me. I nod as he then picks me up and puts me back on his horse. We head into the nearby forest, towards to where we met. A little past that is an old abandoned shack. There waiting is Juvia and Lily, with their horses. We stop almost right in front of the cottage and Gajeel then dismounted and then got me off of said horse. He lead me towards the shack and we entered it with Juvia and Lily on our tails.

"Levy, I need you to get changed into something besides that, you will be leaving soon and we can't have you recognizable by the guards at the border gate, otherwise you'll be sent back here, but this time you'll might just have guards posted at the temple entrances. However, if this all goes according to plan, you'll be in the Shadowlands before the week is out and Natsu will be none the wiser," Gajeel told me as he handed me a satchel that Juvia had brought with her. In it, was a simple dark green dress that was very modest and it was a dress of servitude. I had them leave the room so I could put it on. As l put it on, I smeared some dirt on my face and then mess my hair up a bit so I'm not as recognizable.

"Okay, I'm ready, lets get out of here," I say as I walk out of the hut, Gajeel following me as we head back towards the group. He places me on the back of his horse. I am placed on the back of Lily's horse. Then we ride up to where the border of the country of the one place I have ever called home.

At the border, only me, Lily, and Juvia were the ones there. The one guard from Fiore thought I was just a simple peasant woman that served under the king. And like a fool, he let me through to the shadowlands, to my new home. When we reached the Shadowlands side of the wall a woman in her mid 20's came up. I couldn't really see her face, as she she had a hood over her face but she had a set of armor that went with her dress. She wore the Shadowlands' insignia on her cloak though so I figured she was on our side.

"General Pantherlily, and Lady Loxar, it is very good to see your arrival. Am I right to assume that this is the moon goddess, that I am to serve?" The woman asked as she bowed to Lily and Juvia respectively.

"Yes. Levy-kun, may I introduce, Lanayru, your bodyguard and attendant. She will also be helping you recover what the moon goddess is supposed to have, but because of the past royalty in Fiore, they were imprisoned in magic cages. Lanayru, may I introduce the Lady of the Moon, Lady Levy McGarden, your new mistress," Lily said as he gestured to me and her at the appropriate times.

"You can call me Levy though, I'm not one for formalities," I say as I nod to her. She nods back as she grins a happy grin at me. I grin back as then she whistles for the gate to be risen. As it rises, I can't help but think that everything was going to change.

Meanwhile in Fiore…

Lucy POV (Sorry in advance and I'll introduce Lanayru better soon)

As I walked towards Levy's temple, I can't help but notice how rundown it is without Levy's presence with me. Was she telling the truth or exaggerating like how I first thought? It's mundane, crumbling walls and saddened patched up roof made the temple look like it was the home for a poverty stricken person's hovel.

"Levy, are you here?" I call out to her, trying to make myself known to the one person I was trying to find. Only to hear nothing, as if I were calling out to soul in a cemetery. "Levy, don't hide from me, this isn't funny," I call out as I go to her room. I knock on the door only for the door to open to find burned and bloody clothes that resembled what she wore at the gala tonight. I tried to find any clue that would show if who came or what happened. Tears formed in my eyes as I frantically searched the house to find any clues in this dark and dreary living space only to find nothing. The only feeling I have now is a mix of panic and guilt that maybe this is all my fault.

End of Chapter 2 


	3. A Prelude to Chaos

Chapter 3: A Prelude to Chaos

Time skip 1 week

Natsu POV

I'm so angry! Whoever has kidnapped our beloved moon goddess will pay! When Lucy came back to my castle in tears, I had search parties sent out, only for them to come back empty-handed.

Gajeel was just as pissed about her absence so it couldn't have been him. He cares about her too much to have done anything to hurt Lucy's best friend.

Suddenly the door knocks and a guard escorts one of my father's advisors, Alexei, into my study.

"Your highness, since the guards have failed in finding the moon goddess, may I give you a suggestion to you?" Alexei asks as he sits into one of the chairs. I nod as I lean forward eagerly awaiting his advice for getting Levy back so everything would go back to normal.

" I would put a bounty on her, her being alive of course, for a high price. Every bounty hunter in our country and neighboring countries would be eager to find her, " Alexei proposed as he handed me a paper that was a draft of the said bounty of the moon goddess. All that was missing was the stamp of approval and how much we were offering for her return.

"What should we offer for her return?" I ask as I had the document over back over to Alexei.

"I would say perhaps a 2 million jewel. A hefty amount for one so important, but not emptying our Treasury completely, " Alexei advised as he puts down the document on my desk.

"All it needs is the royal seal so it is approved, " he says as he looks at me. I pull out a stamp with the royal seal and give it the symbol of approval.

"Put the bounty out, but make it discreet to the visiting royalty so that they aren't aware of us working with thieves, " I say as Alexei rises. He nods as he goes to leave.

As soon as he leaves, Lucy walks in. I stand and go to hug her. She hesitates for a second and then hugs me tightly. Then she pulls apart from me to give me a ripped out piece of paper. It read:

Dear Lucy,

I don't the nerve to tell you in person what I feel, so I'm writing this even though, you'll probably never even see this. Ever since you and became the sun and moon goddesses, it's always been about you, how great you are, or just how great your opinions are. Never once was the conversation about anything about me or what was going on with me. I felt I was always in your shadow. That I wouldn't be missed or even noticed if I were gone.

Don't get me wrong, I had Jet and Droy but they only fawned over me as a goddess. Not actually me.

I hope that if you ever read this, you understand that I'm not joking or anything but in the truth am hurt that I'm just your sidekick, your shadow.

Sincerely yours

Levy

As soon as I look up from the page I crumble it in my hand and shove it into Lucy's hands. I glare at the damned diary-style writing of the note. If anything, whoever took Levy probably forced her to write it.

"I found it on her bed, it was barely in her diary. Natsu what if she ran away because of us?" Lucy asked through tears running down her face. I wipe them away and hold her shoulders.

"Lucy this isn't your fault, it's Levy's as she could've said something before but she chose not to, " I tell her trying to comfort and have her believe me. Yet all I could feel was regret.

Meanwhile in the Shadowlands…

Levy POV

As I sat with Juvia and Lanayru, I reflect on my week here. When we got to the castle, I was given the grand tour of the whole place including the grounds and the castle's town. My room was connected to Gajeel's and the closet was as large as my old room in the temple. Lanayru was a huge help as well. She was like my new best friend. Don't get me wrong, I miss Lucy but our relationship became toxic as she treated me like I shouldn't have a say.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door and in comes Juvia. She is beaming with joy as she comes over to me and Lanayru.

"Levy has a letter from Gajee-lkun! How romantic!" Juvia cheered as she handed me an unopened envelope. (AN: not writing 2 emotional letters in one chapter sorry but y'all can sue me. However, it holds a warning about the bounty as Gajeel will find out before Natsu realizes it). I opened the envelope and read the letter. I widened my eyes at how Natsu put a bounty on me. And now Gajeel doesn't want me to leave the castle without an escort. However, he wrote that he misses me and he should be here in between 1 and 2 weeks.

"What does it say?" Lanayru asks as she leans towards me. I show her the letter as I let her know what Natsu has done. "That ass! Doesn't he know when you put a bounty on someone, it ends up getting that person hurt or at least emotionally damaged?" Lanayru shrieked as she handed Juvia the letter.

"Natsu wouldn't have thought to put up a bounty on me on his own. One of his advisors probably gave it to him and if I were to guess, Alexei would have been the one to suggest it. He likes me the least, " I say as I put my hands on my head to massage my temples.

"Levy-san, would you like to go to the gardens, or perhaps the library?" Juvia asks as she hands the letter back to me.

"Yes, if that's what you want to do, " I respond after a moment. As we leave, I hope that Natsu wasn't the one responsible for the bounty.

Meanwhile…

Unknown POV

"Is the trap set?" I ask my group.

"Yes Master, it is prepared, no one in either kingdom involved knows of it either, " my servant says as he bows to me. Those fools have no idea what's coming for them.

End of Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey Readers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's been so long, work and writer's block and school have been awful. Thankfully, I have holiday break coming up for some more writing and I will hopefully be able to continue on in my other fanfics as well.

See ya next time!


	4. not a chapter All About Lanayru

Lanayru Xeram

Age: 17

Personality: She is usually fairly friendly and tries to get along with all she comes across. Despite her friendliness she has a relatively short temper and tends to physically attack those she is angry with, despite her weak physical strength.

She really likes puns, despite her puns being practically painful to other people. She is also very energetic and creative, she can commonly be found dancing without any music or drawing/painting.

Yet despite acting like this in public, she commonly is very melancholy when on her own. When in her room she always seems to be curled up in a corner, maybe crying.

Magic: Celestial Spirit

Keys: Carina, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Orion, Hercules, Hydra, Andromeda ( All Spirits I created, non-canon)

Physical Traits:

Hair color: Lavender/Violet [She doesn't know, she only knows it is light purple].

Eye color: Gold

Skin Color: Pale

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 150 lbs

Body Shape: Inverted Triangle (Having a big bust sucks, but at least she has something in common with some other celestial mages. XD)

this is not my oc but a friend's who gave me permission to use.

check her out on Wattpad, her username is RagDollXXX

thats all for now


End file.
